Una mujer inteligente
by VeritaG
Summary: Megumi era, sin duda, una doctora brillante capaz de dejar boquiabiertos a sus compañeros. Pero, a veces, por muy listo que seas, no puedes evitar meter la pata


_**Hace unos años, en un momento... sentimentalmente patético de mi vida, estaba hablando con una amiga y me soltó una frase lapidaria que realmente no llegué nunca a olvidar del todo "el problema de las mujeres inteligentes es que os enamoráis como tontas".**_

 _ **Hace poco, por las cosas de la vida fui yo la que se la dije a otra amiga y le añadí mi final personal "pero cada una a su manera".**_

 _ **Seguí un par de días pensando en esto y al final me han salido tres cosas. Son tres one-shoots de mujeres inteligentes (en diferentes "universos") que se han enamorado con más o menos neuronas.**_

 _ **Y aquí traigo la versión Rurouni Kenshin protagonizada por mi amadísima Megumi (en principio iba a intentar recalcar la "inteligencia empresarial" de Tae, pero he sido incapaz XD).**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo haciéndola.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me lucro con ello. Esto lo hago por diversión y para entretener.

 **¿Disclaimer 2?** : no me arrepiento para nada de haber metido a un personaje original de otro one-shoot aquí.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

Frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, Megumi se ajustaba con calma el obi del kimono.

No es que le sobrara tiempo, realmente. De hecho necesitaría más que un poco de suerte para salir de casa a la hora necesaria para llegar a la cita con puntualidad. Esos días había un festival en la ciudad y, tras mucho insistir, Ryo, el amable boticario que había conocido merced a un accidente de caballo, había conseguido convencerla para dar una vuelta juntos por los puestos. Ni estaba entusiasmada ni lo contrario, simplemente sentía que se lo debía porque había sido ridículamente amable con ella desde que se habían conocido y tenía que devolverle el favor de algún modo.

Tampoco es que él hubiera sido patético en sus intentonas de establecer algún tipo de relación más allá de lo cordial con ella, simplemente era un chico muy obvio. O quizá solamente era amable y Megumi daba por hecho que buscaba algo más. Sacudió la cabeza, estaba completamente segura de que ESO no eran imaginaciones suyas. No era ni tan inocente ni tan tonta.

Se sentó con cuidado de no arrugarse el traje al lado del estuche donde guardaba sus maquillajes y empezó a sacar con mimo lo que se pondría esa tarde. Que no pensara intimar ningún tipo de relación con Ryo no quitaba el hecho de que no era un chico feo, ni mucho menos el que ella era coqueta por naturaleza, aunque en el hospital no diera muestras de ello (lo que le faltaba para que la tomaran en serio).

Unos golpes fuertes a la puerta la interrumpieron.

Confusa, fue a ver de qué se trataba, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando el mentado boticario apareció ante ella sonriente.

−Buenas tardes, Takani-san.

Si había algo que a Megumi le gustaba de verdad de Ryo, era que tenía una voz siempre animada e intentaba que resultara agradable al oído a pesar de su ronquera, totalmente chocante con su rostro levemente aniñado.

−Buenas tardes, Nekasa-san. ¿A qué se debe su visita?

−Qué directa. Bien, venía a traerle esto.

Rebuscó un poco entre las mangas de su hakama verde oscura, que a los ojos expertos de la mujer parecía nuevo, hasta que sacó una cajita pequeña que tendió a la doctora sonriente.

−Es un producto de una planta que hace poco se ha empezado a importar a Japón desde el continente.

Megumi abrió la caja, confusa. Era una especie de gel denso verdoso con un ligero brillo oleoso y olor amargo.

−Se llama aloe vera. Se comercializa desde hace poco y es bastante exclusivo... Normalmente. –Sonrió divertido mientras sus ojos oscuros brillaban alegres. −Un viejo conocido vive en India y él cultiva las plantas. Me hace un precio especial si simplemente me la manda y yo la proceso, aunque me arriesgo a que se estropee por el camino. Esta vez han llegado bien, así que le he hecho esta crema.

La mujer recordó lo que le costó curar la herida del cuero cabelludo de Ryo al no querer raparle esa zona.

−¿Para qué sirve? ¿Para las heridas?

Él pareció pensar lo mismo, ya que se llevó una mano al lugar donde antes había estado la herida, revolviéndose en el acto su corto cabello negro primorosamente peinado.

−No realmente, es para las manos, para suavizar e hidratar la piel. O al menos eso dicen donde las cultivan. –Se sonrojaba a medida que iba hablando, pero no podía cortar el discurso. Megumi ya se había dado cuenta de que su verborrea era un tic nervioso. −Ya lo dije, debéis inventar algo para protegeros la piel de vuestros materiales, pero mientras tanto tendré que improvisar alguna cosa. Así que he aprovechado que mi amigo me había mandado nuestra primera intentona en el comercio del aloe para hacer esto. Espero haber seguido todos los pasos correctamente.

Cortó el discurso de golpe cuando se dio cuenta del gesto de turbación de ella, y de que hacía un rato que ya no le miraba a la cara y había cerrado la caja.

Megumi estaba sonrojada medio de vergüenza medio de rabia consigo misma. Quizá no le había dado alas de modo explícito, pero no le había cortado la ilusión desde el principio, y debería haberlo hecho. Ryo era un buen chico de una buena familia que no sabía nada de ella aparte de que era doctora y que había vivido algún tiempo en Tokio, y de algún modo se había encariñado más de lo necesario con ella, con una idea errónea y preconcebida de ella a partir de frases medio ciertas, medio falsas.

Y ella, que se consideraba si no íntegra, al menos responsable e inteligente, debía cortar eso en ese preciso instante.

Le miró a los ojos, dispuesta a cortar por lo sano.

−Ryo... De verdad le agradezco esto pero yo...

−Antes de que rechace nada, quiero que sepa que es un regalo egoísta. No tiene familia aquí, así que he pensado cómo proceder durante un tiempo hasta que he llegado a la conclusión de que la respuesta correcta era la más obvia del mundo.

Takani Megumi, ¿me permitirá cortejarla?

La aludida notó cómo se le iba toda la sangre del rostro y sus piernas empezaban a fallar. Se agarró del marco de su entrada con fuerza hasta que los dedos empezaron a dolerle de la presión. El boticario la miraba, preocupado y sin saber si debía ayudarla a sostenerse o eso sólo lo empeoraría todo aún más.

−No sabe nada de mí.

−Creo que eso tiene solución, Takani-san.

Era un buen hombre tonto y ella una mala mujer lista. Una combinación demasiado injusta para Ryo.

 _Debe irse ya._

−Produje opio.

Ryo palideció de golpe.

−¿Cómo?

−Produje opio. Y no sólo eso. –Inclinó el rostro para que su larga melena negra lo tapara completamente, tanto para evitar que él la viera pronunciar eso, como para no ver cómo el rostro amable y educado de Ryo adquiría el rictus de enfado que debiera tener al haber sido engañado (aunque fuera por omisión) todo ese tiempo. −Fui la amante de un mafioso, me enamoré de un asesino, hice todo lo que pude para que la chica que le quería desistiera de él, aunque al final no lo logré y van a casarse.

Y ahora que estoy aquí para buscar a mi familia y ser una persona decente, he engañado a un buen hombre que se ha fijado en la mujer que no debería.

Le escuchó inhalar con fuerza, como intentando ganar tiempo para calmarse y poner en orden sus ideas. Esperó para un estallido de ira que parecía no iba a llegar nunca.

−Me dijo que había trabajado en una pequeña clínica de los suburbios de Tokio.

Su voz, ronca y algo más rota de lo normal, pero calmada, hizo que le mirara de nuevo, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes se negaron a irse de su rostro.

−Eso hice... después del opio. –Se apartó el cabello de modo automático. −Quise reformarme y como no tenía otro sitio a donde ir ni familia a la que acudir, Tokio era tan buen sitio como otro. Además los que me habían salvado vivían ahí, y decidí ser su doctora para agradecérselo. El doctor era un hombre amable que no hizo demasiadas preguntas, aunque al final se lo acabé contando todo.

Nekasa sonrió triste.

−Tenemos cosas en común ese misterioso doctor y yo, por lo que veo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Megumi no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él a partir de ese momento, aunque estaba siendo bastante más dialogante de lo que había imaginado.

 _¿Qué pensaba? Que yo haya ocultado cosas no quiere decir que Nekasa-san no haya sido completamente transparente desde el principio._

Y eso hizo que aún se sintiera peor, más manipuladora y más mala. Su mano izquierda aún asía con fuerza la caja que él le había dado. Se sintió sucia por tenerla en su poder cuando estaba intentarlo alejarle de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Se acercó vacilante a él y alzó el brazo para que tomara su regalo.

Eso hizo que el boticario volviera a la realidad. Se había quedado pensativo mirando al infinito tras su última sentencia, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, pero el movimiento de la doctora hizo que su mente volviera a la tierra.

−No. Es suyo.

−Debería dárselo a otra.

−Megumi-san, debería dárselo a quién yo considerara. Es suyo.

Megumi notó un picor desagradable en los ojos. Antes de dejarse más en evidencia, decidió cortar por lo sano la conversación… Y cualquier tipo de relación con Ryo.

−Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar en su casa, cuando la voz de Ryo la detuvo.

−Si no hubiera sido el opio... ¿Qué me habría respondido?

−No vine a Aizu a casarme.

−Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Se giró lentamente y le miró seria. Él todavía lo estaba también, pero ya había relajado su mandíbula y no había arrugas en su frente.

−Le habría preguntado por qué.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

−Yo lo habría respondido, ¿y por qué no?

−¿Cómo?

−Megumi-san, si le dijera que creo ciegamente en las segundas oportunidades, le mentiría. Considero que hay gente que por mucha voluntad en el bien que se proponga nunca lo conseguirá, o lo hará a duras penas y de modos a veces bastante aberrantes.

Pero también considero que hay gente que sí se la gana, y tengo delante a alguien que se la ganó hace tiempo y pudo volver a casa con la cabeza alta.

La morena cruzó los brazos y le miró inquisitiva.

−Está muy seguro, Nekasa-san.

−Creo... Que la conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que de no ser así, no se habría atrevido a volver.

Megumi dibujó una media sonrisa.

−¿Aún quiere cortejarme?

Sonrió, inocente.

−¿Si me lo permite? Será un honor. –Hizo una leve reverencia ante ella y desde esa posición la miró tan sonriente como si esa conversación no hubiera existido. −¿Está ya lista para ir a la feria, Takani-san?

Megumi suspiró y negó con la cabeza, divertida.

−Deme dos minutos, Nekasa-san.

El boticario se acercó a ella para apoyar la espalda en la pared de la casa.

−Esperaré aquí. No se apure, Takani-san, sé tener paciencia.

Y a juzgar por el tono suave con el que lo dijo, Megumi tuvo claro que era una frase con un significado que iba más allá de esa tarde.

Definitivamente, no era tan inteligente como creía. Porque, para los baremos de Megumi, había que tener pocas miras para hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo. Tal vez no estuviera enamorada del amable boticario del modo en el que él parecía estarlo de ella, pero sí que contemplaba la posibilidad de acabar cayendo en la terrible trampa del amor, y más pronto que tarde.

Y, aun así, volvió a sentarse para maquillarse como si en ningún momento la hubieran interrumpido... A excepción de la sonrisa que había dibujado al cerrar la puerta y que no parecía tener ganas de irse de su cara en el futuro inmediato.

 _No soy tan lista como creo, si sé que voy a caer como una tonta y, con todo y con eso, voy directa hacia ello._

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo de feo queda decir que adoro a Ryo teniendo en cuenta que es personaje mío? De hecho me gusta porque desde que lo creé hice una especie de bosquejo de una historia más larga... Que no he escrito por falta de tiempo para documentarme, ponerme a ello y demás.**_

 _ **Bueno, gracias a los que hayáis llegado al final. Espero que os haya gustado ^^**_


End file.
